


У костра

by WriteWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Вечер у долийских эльфов





	

Сумерки сгустились очень быстро, фиолетовой пеленой скрыв лес за пределами долийского лагеря. Вместе с этим предстоящий утром поход в глубины Бресилиана словно отодвинулся в далекое будущее, ожидание встречи с оборотнями сменилось обволакивающим теплом, исходящим от большого костра в центре поляны. Негромкое потрескивание убаюкивало, но Серый Страж Арктур Кусланд упорно не давал себе засыпать, ожидая рассказчика.

Наконец, с разных концов стоянки собрались все слушатели. Зевран куда-то пропал, но Страж не особенно беспокоился за эльфа в лесу, пусть и городского. Дети и гости клана рассаживались вокруг кострища, пришел даже Стэн, бесшумно сев в тени дерева. Любопытный кунари не мог отказать себе в удовольствии послушать историю «из первых рук».

По саркастичному тону сказителя Сарела Арктур понял, что грядущий рассказ о цивилизации эльфов будет сильно отличаться от того, который он слышал еще в детстве. Глупо надеяться, что остроухие винят во всем свою расу, но послушать их версию произошедшего было любопытно.

Едва Сарел начал говорить, как из темноты за спиной Кусланда вышел Аранай. Парень с трудом заставил себя не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, когда тот мазнул пальцами по его плечу.

— Где ты был? — спросил Страж. Он не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответ, но не мог удержаться от любопытства.

— Говорил кое с кем. О своем, — уклончиво отозвался Ворон.

Арктур пожал плечами. Поди пойми этих ушастых.

— Зевран, что ты… — светловолосый парень зашипел и попытался отстраниться, когда эльф обошел его и сел на землю, привалившись спиной к ногам. Убийца только хитро глянул на него и как ни в чем не бывало устроился удобнее, прижавшись еще сильнее.

— Не тряси ногой, неудобно, — пожаловался он через минуту. Вызвавшийся рассказывать «сказки на ночь» детям и гостям клана долиец презрительно покосился на их возню, но ничего не сказал.

— Неудобно то, что ты ко мне жмешься, как… — вспылил Кусланд, но тут же покраснел, пытаясь подобрать слово.  
— Тебе не нравится? — Зев запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в лицо Стража. Тому оставалось надеяться, что мечущееся пламя костра скроет пылающие от смущения щеки.

— Сейчас в любом случае не время это… выяснять. И ты тяжелый, — как можно более осторожно ответил парень, но Аранай прекрасно знал, что он не будет слишком шуметь в присутствии такого количества народа, стесняясь привлекать лишнее внимание. А значит, можно…

— Эй! Прекрати пихаться, что за несправедливость? — в этот момент из-под спины Ворона ушла опора, и он благополучно завалился назад, нелепо махнув ногой в попытке сохранить равновесие и оказавшись между колен Кусланда.

— Спасибо, что хоть нагрудник снял, — не дожидаясь, пока Страж отпихнет его в сторону, Зевран сел удобнее, касаясь затылком его живота. Арктур только невнятно выругался, упомянув денеримский бордель, но под взглядами остальных затих, всем видом показывая, что вообще ни при чем. Не собирающийся оставлять более интересную позицию Ворон пожал плечами, но не шелохнулся. Хорошо, что Винн не умеет испепелять одними глазами.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с Долами, чужак? — обратился к Стражу сказитель. Парень, прослушавший вообще все, что тот говорил, мотнул головой, не имея ни малейшего желания делиться своими мыслями на этот счет и вообще чувствуя себя крайне глупо, сидя в обнимку с этим… этим…

— Все говорят разное. Истина где-то посередине, и невиновных в этой истории нет, — нашелся он, не в силах выдержать ироничный взгляд Сарела.

— Чего еще ждать от шемлена? — вернулся к саркастичному тону долиец. — Слушайте дальше…

Арктур отвернулся, уперев отсутствующий взгляд в непроглядную черноту за освещенным костром кругом. На мгновение ему показалось, что среди смутно вырисовывающихся ветвей мелькнули светящиеся красным глаза, но, вероятнее всего, это была только игра воображения. Да и лежащий неподалеку мабари дремал, не выказывая признаков беспокойства, а его чутье еще ни разу их не подводило. Тепло прижавшегося к парню Зеврана по-прежнему смущало, но одновременно напрочь изгоняло желание этого лишиться, заставив эльфа встать.

— Расслабься, — окончательно обнаглевший Аранай прошелся ладонями по ногам Арктура, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Им совершенно все равно, в их глазах ты и так пал ниже некуда, — он хихикнул. — Впрочем, как и я.

— Если ты не прекратишь… — Кусланд, до этого отстраненно глядевший над костром, впервые опустил взгляд на светлую макушку и прервался, ощутив желание провести ладонью по мягким волосам.

— То что? — Зев снова поднял голову, встретившись с ним взглядом, отчего Арктур покраснел еще сильнее. — Мммм, уже интересно, — он расплылся в многообещающей улыбке. Страж фыркнул и толчком руки заставил его смотреть перед собой, после чего все же пробежался пальцами по тонким косам. Ладони опустились на плечи эльфа будто сами собой. Зевран улыбнулся маленькой победе, потерся щекой о пальцы и ощутил легкое поглаживание в ответ.

Кусланд с трудом заставил себя вернуться к истории, которую продолжал рассказывать Сарел и стряхнуть наваждение. Проклятые эльфы.


End file.
